


Joy

by sebastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, no idea when this takes place but it's definitely before the s8 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiel/pseuds/sebastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whirls around to face the angel with wide eyes as his friend sits there literally doubled over from the force of his laughter, and as Dean’s mind races to figure out what exactly about this image is throwing him off so strongly, it finally clicks.</p>
<p>He’s never heard Cas laugh before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this like nine months ago and posted it on Tumblr three months ago and forgot to post it here so here ya go

As they sit quietly watching television together, Cas starts laughing, and Dean almost falls off of the couch in surprise at the sudden outburst of sound.

He whirls around to face the angel with wide eyes as his friend sits there literally _doubled over_  from the force of his laughter, and as Dean’s mind races to figure out what exactly about this image is throwing him off so strongly, it finally clicks.

_He’s never heard Cas laugh before._

And that realization surprises him even more. He’s known Cas for  _years_. He was pretty sure he’s seen all of Cas that he needs to see- he’s seen the guy  _naked and covered in bees_  for Christ’s sake- but as he rakes through his memories Dean realizes that he has never once seen Cas laugh. The only instance to come to mind was the drugged up version of Cas that he met during the apocalypse, but Dean instantly shoves that thought to the back of his mind with a shiver because those dull foggy grey eyes were the eyes of a stranger. That wasn’t Cas. That could never be Cas.

But this Cas, the one that now has tears glistening in the corners of his overly bright blue eyes as laughter keeps rolling out of him in waves, this  _is_  Cas and Dean is now wondering if  _he’s_  the one who’s drugged up because this situation is just too damn bizarre to actually be happening.

But what’s even  _more_ bizarre is this feeling that’s bubbling up in Dean’s chest. This feeling of… _warmth_  that’s seeping into his bloodstream and spreading to his fingertips as he watches his angel put his hand over his mouth as if he’s trying to physically hold in the laughter that’s tumbling from his lips. What’s even  _more_ bizarre is how this feeling intensifies as Dean takes a moment to process the image of Cas laughing, the warmth under Dean’s skin growing into an raging fire that warms Dean’s bones as Dean notes the crinkles in the corners of Cas’ eyes and the dimples that appear in his cheeks that are- and Dean mentally cringes at this thought- simply downright  _adorable_.

It takes a solid two minutes for the laughter to cease, and Dean fails to fight off the soft affectionate smile that’s now tugging at the corner of his lips as he watches Cas desperately try to calm his breathing. The angel’s cheeks are flushed pink and his eyes are bluer than the sky and sparkling with joy. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man more at ease, more  _human_.

Once Cas is fully recovered, Dean breaks the silence that settles. “You okay there, buddy?” he asks, his voice a gentle tease.

Cas turns to him with a grin still on his face, his eyes still brighter than any star Dean’s ever seen- as cheesy as that thought may be. “That was funny,” he says, plain and simple, and Dean barks out a laugh of his own at the bluntness of the statement.

Dean rolls his eyes, but his affectionate smile never leaves his lips. “Yeah, I got that.”

Cas laughs again, a small chuckle rumbling in his chest, and Dean decides that Cas’ laugh is easily in the top three of his list of favorite sounds, right next to the roar of the Impala’s engine and the soothing hum of his mother’s voice singing him a lullaby as a child.

As Cas turns back to the television, Dean realizes with a sinking feeling that he hadn’t been paying attention to what they had been watching, meaning he has absolutely no idea what exactly had Cas laughing so hard in the first place.

But that sinking feeling is replaced with a feeling of determination and that same bizarre feeling of warmth from before as Dean mentally begins preparing a list of every comedy he plans on forcing Cas to watch in order to figure out what exactly it is that makes his angel laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the [Tumblr version](http://archangcl.tumblr.com/post/103405768464/) if you feel like rebloggin'


End file.
